pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style)
Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Moe Yukky (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Trent Boyett (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Silia Spacebot from The Spacebots.png|Princess Silia Spacebot as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family Transmission Power Ultra Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG